The present invention relates to a loading drive mechanism for driving a disk loading system in a removable-media disk drive.
Removable data recording media, such as optical, magnetic, and magneto-optical disks, are either free (i.e., exposed) or housed in a cartridge. A cartridge protects the disk from debris or dust. In use, the cartridge-housed disks are inserted in the cartridge, while free disks are accepted in a retractable tray or inserted in a cartridge-like caddy.
A conventional data recording and reproducing device has systems for holding the cartridge or disk, for opening a cartridge shutter provided on the cartridge (if provided), for rotating the disk, and for recording/reading data on the disk using an optical or magnetic head.
Furthermore, the conventional data recording and reproducing device may have a motorized loading mechanism for carrying the cartridge or disk from insertion to a loading position, defined as the position in which data is recorded or read, and for carrying the cartridge or disk from the loading position to a discharging position in which the cartridge or disk can be removed from the device by hand.
Since the positioning of the loading mechanism is controlled by a number of components (including the motor, a positioning sensor, and a controller), if a component fails or performs abnormally, the motor can continue to operate after the unloading position is reached. In such a case, the motor can overload or the parts of the loading mechanism can break.